


Rockstar Grim Reaper

by sweetchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, chenle is a ghost...not really, idk what is proper capitalization and punctuation, inspired by save nct dream vampire and werewolves episode, jisung goes to a haunted house, nomin are there to support him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchenle/pseuds/sweetchenle
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin knew that their youngest friend is scared of basically everything, especially ghosts.Jisung might not have a good sleep for tonight.





	Rockstar Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I find it so funny the moment Jisung was startled when he whipped his head and saw Chenle wearing that scary mask during save nct dream vampires and werewolves episode lol. I suddenly got an idea and was pretty much inspired to write.
> 
> This was originally a tweetfic but then I decided to post it here with a few edits here and there, so I guess this could be considered the longer version. Please enjoy!

"Come on sung, don't be such a baby!" Jeno said as he was dragging Jisung to fall in line in front of the horror house

 

the younger was trying hard to escape from jeno's grip but to no avail.

 

he wanted to cry.

 

"I can't do it hyung!"

 

"now, sungie, a punishment is a punishment. go fall in line and be a good boy" jaemin said as they stand in front of the scary establishment, its facade emitting haunted vibes.

 

"b-but, there are a lot of options like treating you guys to any food you want or letting me do your english essays as punishment!" Jisung said exasperatedly.

 

jeno and jaemin were tempted to change the punishment to either one of jisung's suggestions but they want to see the younger suffer... slightly.

 

his hyungs both knew that he’s bad at anything that involves defying gravity and they decided whoever screams first while riding the viking will receive a punishment. Unfortunately, being the youngest, he couldn’t really disagree with whatever Jaemin and Jeno came up with.

 

that’s why he now finds himself being dragged by both of his hyungs, after screaming the second the ride moved forward.

 

"You should've won the game then" jeno said "also, a punishment is something that is not favorable to you, so just don't die there bud!" and pushed jisung inside.

 

Jisung stumbled in his steps and turned around quickly in surprise and saw jaemin giving him flying kisses and mouthing 'good luck' to cheer for him.

 

A staff closed the gates separating the him from the line, Jisung just groaned and accepted his fate.

  
  


_ Okay Jisung you can do it! You are not a chicken! _

  
  


An eerie music was heard from the inside and it made him shiver in fear and have goosebumps.

 

_ maybe I will just close my eyes and block my ears _

 

_ but how will I get out at that rate? _

 

_ stupid self _

 

_ or I will just run past these people in front of me until I reach the exit? _

  
  


Jisung nodded his head in determination, decision final.

 

\--

 

"Once you go in, you can't get out using the entrance door." one of the staff said as he was opening the door to let them in, and the heavens must have conspired against Jisung because he was the very last one in the batch of eight people to enter.

 

Meaning, he's going to run past seven people for his plan to be successful.

 

Jisung is now shaking as he looked around the very dark surroundings, scary music coming out from the speakers.

 

_ What if there will be someone who would follow me from behind and capture me andㅡ _

 

his plan on running past from the people in front of him suddenly went away since he was frozen on his spot, legs shaking

 

_ Let's go park jisung! You are park jisung! Your mom didn't raise you to be a chicken! _

 

He was sprouting out praises and other words of encouragement in his mind and he didn't notice that he had started walking.

 

_ You're doing great jisung! Keep it up. Just try to stay alive and then we can go out from this spooky place. _

 

_ or maybe let jeno and jaemin pay for my funeral if ever I don't make itㅡ _

  
  


his train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw a mannequin hanging creepily against the wall, all bloody and wretched.

 

"Oh my fuuuuㅡdgeballs!!!" he screamed as he sprinted while shaking the image out of his head.

  
  


he will have a hard time sleeping tonight, that's for sure.

  
  


_ but maybe jaemin hyung wouldn't mind if I sleep beside him for tonight. _

 

he slowed down his pace to catch his breath.

 

he actually wants to cry right then and there because the exit is still nowhere to be found.

 

_ I did not live my life this far just to die here so man up park jisung! _

  
  


With continuous jump scares here and there, his heart about to burst and throat feeling sore from too much shouting, he wants to sit down for a second.

 

But he knew he couldn't, his mind was making up scary scenarios again adding up to the fact that he was left behind by others.

 

"If there are any more ghosts or whatever is out there, come out and face me c-cowards!!" Jisung shouted, his arms crossed against his chest, hastily looking around.

 

When he didn't get any response, he sighed in relief.

  
  


_ maybe there aren't any more ghosts? maybe the exit is just nearby oh god I'm going out alive! _

  
  
  


he spoke too soon.

  
  
  


Jisung turned his head to the right and saw a grim reaper-ish mask staring at him.

 

He jolted in shock and screamed a bit too much that he ended up coughing.

 

The ghost laughed, a high pitched one at that. It wasn’t actually creepy, it was more like someone sucked in too much helium and ended up sounding like spongebob.

 

With a hand patting his chest, suddenly gaining courage, he looked at the ghost... reluctantly.

 

Jisung was a bit taller than him, mask tilted and showing the person's ear and blond hair that got his attention.

 

His eyes drifted to the wig attached to the mask, making the person have a long hair. also, the maroon velvet suit the person was wearing made him look like

 

"A rockstar grim reaper!" Jisung blurted out suddenly.

 

The person stopped laughing and tilted his head, making him way creepier for Jisung's liking.

 

"uhh what?" the person asked in confusion. That was the very first time someone called him that, let alone someone actually talking to him. Usually, the person would just run away or some would even slap him accidentally due to fear. So the  _ ‘rockstar grim reaper’ _  was really taken aback at Jisung’s antics.

 

"I wasn't supposed to say that" Jisung said, looking away because he couldn’t just stand staring at the mask and would add up to the things he would remember while trying to go to sleep tonight.  "but you do really look like a rockstar grim reaper!"

 

The person snorted and took off his mask, fixing his hair to keep it in place. He glanced at the mask he was holding and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

 

"You're right! It really does look like one." he said and Jisung had a good look at the person even with limited lighting.

 

He could see the outline of the person’s jaw as well as eyes turning into crescents, looking back at him.

  
  


mayhaps he was stunned for a moment.

  
  


_ how could someone be so pretty? _

  
  


Snapping out of his thoughts, Jisung saw the person trying to wear the mask again

 

"Please don't wear it again. It's really scary and I might have trouble sleeping later." Jisung pleaded, he isn't even sure why he asked that. He could run away now and escape this place but I guess he just wants to see the pretty boy in front of him (for as long as he can) more.

 

and the person just nodded his head, throwing the hideous thing on the floor.

 

"Let me guess, you were forced to enter here right?" the person asked "and before you ask me why, I saw a lot of people just like you and I mean, who would enter a horror house on their own if they're scaredy cats?"

 

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" Jisung said in defense.

 

"Sure you're not." the person said.

 

"I'm really not, I swear!" 

 

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind me wearing the mask again?"

 

"Don't do it!"

 

The person chuckled and raised his brow at Jisung, finding the taller quite amusing.

 

_ Okay maybe I'm a scaredy cat but that's just how it is. _  Jisung thought to himself.

 

"You didn't even wear your costume properly, you look like you just rushed to scare people off." Jisung said as a come back.

 

"I can't help it if it doesn't fit my head mister scaredy cat."

 

Jisung gasped quite dramatically.

 

"Stop calling me that you... you big head!"

 

_ out of all things, is that the only one you could think of?! _ Jisung scolded himself.

 

"Nice try, handsome." the person said, smirking.

 

"yeah and you're pretty... wait WHAT? PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT" Jisung said in panic.

 

the boy looked at him in amusement and decided to tease him a little more.

 

"The part where you agreed that you're handsome or the part where you said I'm pretty?"

 

"I don't know... you decide!"

 

"How could I? I don't want to pretend not having to hear the things that you've said just now." 

 

Jisung was very grateful that the room is quite dark because he was blushing.

 

Getting no response from the taller, the boy just decided to break the silence.

 

"Anyways, I'm Chenle." The pretty boy introduced himself and stretched out his hand.

 

"Jisung" he said and took Chenle's hand for him to shake.

 

Chenle smiled at him and Jisung might not want to let go of his hand.

  
  
  


_ but good things come to an end... _

  
  


Letting go of their hands, Chenle is searching for something in his pockets.

 

while jisung is just feeling a bit regretful at the sudden loss of contact. he wants to feel the smaller's warm hand again.

 

_...or so he thought. _

  
  


Chenle took out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Jisung.

 

"Please enter your phone number."

 

"Quite straightforward aren't you?" the taller teased as he grabbed the phone.

 

"I mean, not unless you don't want to." chenle said looking anywhere, suddenly feeling shy.

 

_ What a cutie _ .

 

jisung didn't waste any more time to type his number on the latter's phone and saving himself as "Handsome" on the contact list.

 

"but I want to" he said as he handed the phone back to chenle.

 

they stared at each other, getting lost in their own worlds.

 

but a scream was just heard, and both were startled, getting back to their senses.

 

"I guess, I have to go out now." Jisung said "my friends might be worried and assume that I'm dead."

 

"O-oh okay! See you around Jisung!" Chenle said and waved bye to him.

 

Jisung awkwardly waved back, "see you chenle!" then stopped in his tracks, "uhh can you tell me if I should look out for anything more?" he asked, finger pointing everywhere.

 

Chenle chuckled, "I'm the last one, don't worry!"

 

Jisung scratched his head and gave the smaller a smile before turning around, "bye rockstar grim reaper!" and ran away, his figure disappearing in the darkness.

  
  


Chenle just gave out a smile as he picked up the mask he threw earlier. 

 

He sighed.

 

Chenle wants to contact the handsome boy.

 

But he has two more hours until his shift ends.

 

"It's time to scare people again."

  
  


\--

 

Jisung was blinded by the lights the moment he stepped out. His two friends ran to check up on him.

 

"It took you a long time to come out!" Jaemin said as he cupped Jisung's cheeks.

 

"We thought you fainted there and was about to tell the staff but then you finally came out." jeno said while patting the younger's head.

 

"I'm sorry sungie, nana hyung won't ever let you do it again." jaemin said, squishing jisung's cheeks in the process.

 

The youngest took jaemin's hands away from his face and gave them a big smile, his eyes sparkling.

 

his hyungs looked at him in confusion.

 

"hey sung, are you okay?" jeno asked putting a hand on his shoulder "are you really that happy that you won't enterㅡ"

 

before the eldest could even finish whatever he was saying, jisung was in a daze, thinking about a certain pretty blond boy and his pretty smile, that he absentmindedly blurted out

 

"I might actually consider going back next time."

 

his hyungs had their eyes wide in surprise.

 

"What?" 

 

"What?!"

 

"Come on, we got to ride those spinning tea cups!" Jisung said as he skipped towards the ride, leaving his two friends behind.

  
  
  
  


maybe haunted houses aren't so bad after all.

  
  
  
  


and yeah he really might have trouble sleeping for tonight just thinking about the pretty boy (read: rockstar grim reaper) named chenle.


End file.
